The present invention relates to a light fitting and, in particular, but not exclusively, to a light fitting adapted for attachment to a ceiling fan. The invention also relates to a lighting means comprising the light fitting.
Many different types of lights and light fittings are currently available. Largely, these are designed specifically illuminating an area as distinct from providing some type of visual effect, although illumination is also possible. Embodiments of the present invention are concerned with providing an unusual visual effect. Currently available lights and light is fittings that produce unusual effects include LAVA LAMPS and fibre optic lamps. The lava lamp has a clear glass body filled with a carrier liquid and large globules of a second liquid. The second liquid is heating by a light source channelled though the comer liquid and moves in a random fashion through the carrier liquid. This provides a moving light effect while the lamp itself remains stationary. Common fibre optic lamps comprise in general a light source and a bundle of optical fibre strands emanating from that source. The fibres can be moved by hand or by air currents although the lamp itself again remains stationary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternate form of light fitting and/or a lighting means incorporating said fitting that can produce an erratic or random lighting effect.
According to the invention there is provided a light fitting adapted for connection to a source of rotary motion comprising at least:
a housing containing a light source;
a support member rotatably coupled to said housing;
a plurality of optical fibre strands supported by said support member, each strand having a proximal end adapted to receive light from said light source and a length at a distal end extending from said support member; and,
transmission means for imparting motion to said support member from said source of rotary motion to cause said support member to rotate about one or both of a first axis extending collinearly with the length of the support member and a second non-coincident axis;
whereby, in use, when light from a light source enters said proximal ends of said strands and motion is imparted to said support member, said length at the distal end of said strands move in a random manner to produce an erratic lighting effect.
Preferably said light fitting includes a plurality of support members each rotatably coupled to said housing about respective first axes that extend collinear with the length of said support members.
Preferably said transmission means for imparting motion includes a first gear mounted in the housing in a manner so that said first gear can rotate relative to the housing, and a plurality of second gears respective ones of which are coupled to respective proximal ends of each support member and which mesh with said first gear so that rotation of the housing relative to the first gear imparts rotational motion to the support members along said respective first axes.
Preferably said optical fibre strands are arranged in two or more groups of strands of different length with the length at the distal ends of said different groups of strands extending from the support members at different locations.
Preferably the light fitting further includes light filter means for filtering light prior to entering said optical fibre strands.
Preferably the filter means filters the light to produce transmitted light of multiple wavelengths.
Preferably said filter means is mounted to rotate relative to said support members.
Preferably said filter means is in the form of a shroud mounted about said light source.
According to the invention there is also provided a lighting apparatus including at least:
a light source;
at least one support member,
a housing containing said light source and to which said at least one support member is rotatably coupled;
a plurality of optical fibre strands supported by respective support members, each strand having a proximal end adapted to receive light from the light source and a length at a distal end extending from its respective support member,
a motor to provide a source of rotary motion; and
transmission means for importing motion to support members from said motor to cause said support members to rotate about one or both of respective first axes that extend collinearly with the length of each support members and a common second axis, said second axis being non-coincident with at least one of the first axes.
Preferably each support member comprises a plurality of arms joined end to end by coupling sleeves for receiving ends of adjacent arms, said sleeves also provided with a plurality of openings through which the length of the distal ends of selected optical fibre strands can extend.